Tree Hill High Go Ravens?
by othlover4ever
Summary: From the outside looking in this place looked like it was full of clicks and drama and everything i didn't care about... but maybe it wasn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill High School was no normal place. I'm just on the outside looking in lucky me Sarah said sarcastically to herself on her way to lunch. This was her first day in Tree Hill. Her parents moved here on business. She had to leave all her friends in L.A and move to some small town across the country. As she was sitting alone at her lunch table she thought about her day so far. She hadn't talked to anybody but a geeky brunette whose name was Haley. Haley was a tutor and had offered her help if she ever needed it. Other than Haley everybody else seemed caught up in their own world and cliques and Sarah could tell she wasn't going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a week and the only person Sarah talked to was Haley. She was really nice she liked to ask her about what it was like in L.A, did she ever meet any celebrity's and Haley loved to talk about her best friend Lucas. Haley was going to take Sarah to the river court after school and introduce her to Lucas, Marvin or Mouth as they called him and the others. Sarah was pretty nervous about it she was never the one to have a lot of friend only a couple really close ones. In L.A after school she would usually put her mp3 player in and go on a walk. She really was a loner.

The bell rang and school was out Sarah walked out the doors and was ready to ditch Haley and head home but before she could even finish her thought Haley was running towards her. "Hey" Haley said "hi" Sarah replied "are you ready to go to the river court" "as ready as I will ever be." Haley drove and was going to bring Sarah back to her car later. The car ride was pretty quiet. Sarah didn't know what it was but something about meeting Haley's friends was giving her this gut wrenching pain in her stomach.

They pulled up to a basketball court next to a river. Oh I get it now Sarah thought to herself river court and she chuckled in her head. Haley got out of her car and ran to whom Sarah was assuming was Lucas. "Luke" Haley said "this is my friend Sarah she's new in Tree Hill" she turned to Sarah "Sarah this is the whole gang Lucas, Skills, Fergie, Junk, and on the bleachers is Mouth and Jimmy. Lucas looked at Sarah and said "any friend of Haley's is a friend of ours."

The boys began to play basketball so Sarah and Haley went to go sit on the bleachers with Jimmy and Mouth. Mouth tried to make some small talk with Sarah "so where are you from originally" he said "L.A" said Sarah "that's cool ever met any cool celebrity's" "actually I once saw Sophia Bush walking down the street it was really cool" Haley playfully slapped Sarah's arm "you never told me that" Sarah laughed "well I told you know"

There was someone else walking onto the court and everybody went dead silent. Sarah was really confused and didn't know what's going on. The guy pushed Lucas and said What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole, and you remember your place in all this. Lucas said "here tonight at midnight" the guy nodded in agreement pushed Lucas on the ground and took his basketball and through it in the river.

Sarah turned to Haley "what was that all about" "long version or the short one" Haley replied "long". "Well" Haley began "that was Lucas's half-brother Nathan in case you couldn't tell he's and ass Nathan's dad left Karen Lucas's mom after she got pregnant after high school and married Nathans mom." "Well what was he talking about the team and his girlfriend or whatever" "Lucas has had a crush on his girlfriend Peyton since freshman year and recently he tried to talk to her when her car broke down but she's a bitch so it didn't go well. About the team Lucas never wanted to try out for the basketball team he liked to play on the river court but Lucas's uncle Keith told the basketball coach Whitey that he should consider Lucas for the team. Whitey liked Keith so he watched Lucas play and of course he was really good so Whitey asked him to join the team. Now Nathan hates him even more then he already did because he thinks Lucas is a threat or something I think I covered it all" wow was all Sarah could say "Tree Hill's got some drama." "Oh Honey you don't even know the half of it"

**AN: so this is my first story I hope you liked it I would appreciate the reviews and if there good I will continue with this story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you guys for all the views! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

It was the night of the Scott brother showdown on the river court. After Sarah and Haley left the river court they went back to Haley's with Lucas. "so why does

this guy hate you so much" Sarah said to Luke "I think he is just jealous that I don't have to live with Dan he is a horrible excuse of a father" "that is no reason to

hate you Luke you better win tonight and show that guy what he is dealing with" Haley chuckled. "So Luke when do I get to meet this infamous Peyton" "she is

probably going to be at the game tonight you know being Nathans girlfriend and all I don't know why she likes him he is such a jerk to her."

Lucas Haley and Sarah spent the rest of their night talking about Sarah's old life and about Tree Hill. It was around 11:30 when they started to head to the

river court; Lucas wanted to get some practice in before the game. When they got there they couldn't believe how many people were there it had to be at least

30 Lucas started to get nervous.

Nathan Scott was at home with Peyton getting ready for the game. "So why does this guy want to play you" said Peyton "it was actually my idea" "so what are

you guys playing for" "if I win he quits the team and if he wins he gets you" and with that Nathan walked out the door. Peyton was angry and confused and

couldn't wait to get to the river court to see her best friend Brooke Davis. The car ride was silent and awkward but the couple was used to fighting.

It was around 12:15 and Lucas was beginning to think Nathan wasn't going to show up as soon as he was getting ready to leave a car pulled up on the grass.

Out walked Nathan and Peyton. Peyton sat on her car with Brooke. Nathan walked up to the court "to 11 by 1" said Lucas "fine lets go." The game was close it

was 9-7 Lucas in the lead. Nathan had the ball and was dribbling down the court and he elbowed Lucas in the face and Lucas's nose started to bleed. The

crowd gasped and Lucas wiped the blood away "no foul" said Lucas "your ball" Nathan replied. It was a tied game Lucas stole the ball from Nathan and made

the winning shot. The crowd went wild Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke left as Haley and Sarah ran to Lucas and gave him a huge hug. "You did great "said Haley

"you really showed him" Sarah said. They left the court and went back to Haley's to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going to Haley's Lucas, Haley and Sarah went to Karen's café so Karen could hear about the game. "Mom this is Sarah" Lucas said "it's so nice to meet you Lucas and Haley told me all about you" "nice to meet you to Mrs. Roe." "So who won the big game" Karen asked "I did" said Lucas "Luke that's great amazing I'm so proud of you" Karen said while getting up to give Lucas a big hug. "Sarah I have to get going do you want a ride" said Haley before Sarah had a chance to answer Lucas said "I'll take her home if that's okay with you Sarah" "I'd like that Sarah said with a huge smile." Sarah had a huge crush on Lucas since she first met him and she couldn't stop talking to Haley about how cute he is.

Haley left and on her way home she was thinking about Sarah and Lucas. The day after Lucas met Sarah he called Haley and told her that he had the biggest crush on her and was wondering if she said anything about her but Haley said she didn't say anything. Later that same day Sarah called Haley and was talking about how cute Lucas is but Haley was acting as if she didn't know anything because she didn't want to interfere. But Haley was rooting for her long time best friend and her new found best friend. It was almost like Lucas forgot all about the crush he has had on Peyton for years.

Back at the café Luke and Sarah were eating and Karen went back to the house and told Luke to close up. Luke and Sarah were talking about Sarah's old life and about how much Lucas hates Dan. "it's nice to get to know you better" said Sarah "yeah you too" said Luke "when I came here I didn't think I was going to make any friends but then I met you guys and its really great" " I should probably drive you home soon my mom's expecting me home in a little bit" "okay lets go." The car ride home was pretty quiet they pulled up to Sarah's house and unexpectedly Lucas leaned over and kissed her. Sarah was shocked and she didn't know what to do she pulled away and said "I have to go" and ran inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day things were awkward at school. Sarah was ignoring Lucas and didn't want to slip and say something to Haley yet so she tried to make normal conversation. "So today are cheerleading tryouts I was thinking maybe you would want to try out with me" said Sarah "umm no the cheerleading captain is Brooke Davis the biggest Bitch at Tree Hill High and her trusty sidekick is Peyton" "well I'm going to take my chances you could come watch me probably fail" "fine but I warned you"

Cheerleading tryouts were after school and Sarah wasn't thinking but of course Lucas would be there at basketball practice. She almost wasn't going to go but she had to face her fears. She walked in the gym and saw Brooke and Peyton sitting at the table she went to take a seat on the bleachers. Brooke the called out her name "Sarah Gold." Sarah walked over to the mat in front of the table. She began her routine she couldn't tell what the expressions on Brooke and Peyton's face were saying but she thought she was doing okay. Her routine ended and she just stood there while Peyton and Brooke were whispering "she was good" Brooke said "yeah but she hangs out with Lucas and Haley she can't be cool" "yeah I guess your right I have an idea." Brooke turned towards Sarah and said "why don't you have a seat on the bleachers we want to talk to you after tryouts."

Sarah was on her way to go sit down when Lucas came chasing after her. "Sarah we need to talk" "Lucas I don't want to talk to you" she turned around and looked at him. As soon as there eyes met Sarah kissed Lucas and Lucas kissed back. "so what does this mean" said Lucas "why don't I come over when I'm done here and we could talk about it" "sounds perfect." Lucas kissed Sarah and went back to practice.

Peyton and Brooke saw Lucas and Sarah kissing . "okay Peyton I have a even better idea" said Brooke "and what would that be ." "well we could totally mess with new girl over there and tell her that we used to date Lucas and that he was such an ass and he cheated on me with you and stuff like that." "your a bitch Brooke did I ever tell you that" "you know you love me" they both laughed and called the next person for tryouts.

"okay Sarah why don't you come have a seat next to Brooke" said Peyton "so what did you guys want to talk to me about" "well Sarah Peyton and I just wanted to warn you about Lucas" said Brooke. "warn me what do you mean" "well you see Brooke used to date Lucas and he tried to kiss me while they were dating and of course I didn't let him and went to tell Brooke right away and thankfully she believed me" "of course I believed you Peyt your my best friend" Peyton continued "aww anyways Sarah we just think you should be careful" "well thanks for looking out but why should I believe you Haley warned me about you guys" Peyton started to talk but Brooke interrupted "that's because tutor girl is like in love with Lucas" "it's not like that there best friends like you guys anyways I have to go" "fine" said Brooke "but we warned you"

Sarah left the gym and got in her car and headed to Lucas's. She pulled in the yard and kinda hesitated to go inside. She walked to the side door that led right to Lucas's room. She knocked no answer so she walked inside "hey Luke you home" she called out to an empty room. Luke walked in the room "oh hey sorry I was in the kitchen" Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down and Luke sat next to her. "so how did the tryouts go" "umm fine I guess" "is something wrong" "um no not really" "did Brooke and Peyton do something to you" Sarah looked down trying not to look at Lucas "they did didn't they I have always hated them" "no they didn't do anything they just said something" "what did they say" "they said that you were dating Brooke and that you tried to cheat on her with Peyton" "what there crazy I dated Brooke a couple months ago but I didn't like who she was and I didn't like who I was when I was with her so I broke up with her and she has been seeking revenge ever since then" "I believe you" she gave Lucas a kiss and said she would call him tonight and they could talk about there possible relationship.

Sarah was on her way home but she found her self driving in the direction of Haley's. She was really upset and almost in tears she pulled in Haley's yard she needed to clear up some things. She knocked on Haley's door as the tears began to fall. "hey" Haley said before she saw the tears on Sarah's Sarah ran inside and started bawling she really didn't know why because she knew Haley would tell her the truth but she was kinda scared. "Hey hun look at me what happened". Everything came pouring out at once " I don't know what happened when you left Lucas kissed me again" "wait again" "yeah I will explain later but after tryouts Brooke and Peyton were telling me this story about how Lucas and Brooke used to date and Lucas tried to cheat on her with Peyton and I was so confused and then I said Haley said not to trust you and they said that was because you were in love with Lucas and then I went to Luke's and now I think were dating everything is happening so fast" Sarah stopped took a deep breath and the tears came back and Haley just simply wrapped her arms around her and let her cry for a while. Then Haley began "first of all Lucas and I are just friends I never had feelings for him, Brooke and him dated but he broke up with her and never tried to cheat on her, and if you guys are dating I couldn't be happier for you guys." "thanks Hales for everything I really needed to hear that" "of course anytime you need anything I'm here for you." Sarah gave Haley a hug and went home to call Lucas.

Sarah was driving and didn't want to call Lucas so instead she texted him and asked him to come to her house. Lucas said he was on his way. She went to lay on her bed and there was a knock at the door "come in she yelled I'm in my room." Luke walked upstairs to Sarah's bedroom "hey" he said and went and gave her a kiss. Luke layed down next to her and they were both starring at the ceiling. Luke started talking"so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me on Friday" "I would love too so are we like dating now" "I was hoping" "me too." "how about I come pick you up for school tomorrow" "sounds good." They were laying like that for a while n silence they both had smiles on there faces look turned over and Sarah was asleep he kissed her on the forehead and whispered "see you in the morning."

**AN: thanks for reading guys im a big Leyton fan myself but as you can see I went a different direction im thinking there will be some Naley and maybe even Breyton! Thanks again for reading I love hearing what you think so if you have the time please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas came to pick Sarah up in the morning. She ran outside when he called. Luke was waiting outside the car door "hey babe" he said Sarah couldn't stop smiling she kissed Lucas and got in the car. "your awfully happy today" said Lucas "I'm just happy to be with you" Sarah said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. They held hands until they got to their lockers. "How about me you and Haley go to get lunch" said Luke "sounds great I'll see you then" Sarah said after she kissed then she walked away.

Lucas closed his locker and he saw Haley walking down the hall. "Hey Hales" he said Luke and Haley have their first class together and they always met at his locker and walked there together. "Hey Luke I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me" "oh funny I was just going to ask you the same question you don't mind if Sarah comes do you" "of course not" Haley was trying to play it of as if she didn't know that anything was happening between them "is there something going on between you to" Haley said. "Okay we were supposed to tell you at lunch but I can't hold it in any longer I want to tell the world were dating now and I couldn't be happier" "that's great Luke" "it was like an instant connection when I first kissed her I knew I had to ask her out" "I'm so happy for you guys" "thanks Hales. Lucas put her arm around her and they walked to class like that.

Lunch came faster than normal. Haley, Lucas and Sarah met in the parking lot and Lucas drove, they decided to go to Karen's Café. They sat down at a table at the front of the café Lucas took their orders and went to get the food. Lucas sat back down and they started to talk. "So have you guys been on an official date yet" said Haley "no but I have something planned for Friday" "really and what do you have planned" Sarah interjected Lucas looked her in the eyes and smiled "it's a surprise you goof". They spent all of lunch talking about Brooke, Peyton and Nathan and other people in Tree Hill. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even realize they were late for their next class.

They decided to skip for the rest of the day Haley went home to study and Lucas and Sarah went to the beach. Haley went back to school to get her books she saw Nathan in the hallway and walked right past him. "Hey your Haley right" Nathan said "yeah what's it to you" Haley answered without stopping Nathan ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "I was wondering if you could maybe Tudor me" "umm no way in Hell" Haley continued to walk "at least here me out please" "why should I" "just listen I'm failing basically all of my subjects and I can't play basketball without good grades and I could really use your help" "fine a onetime thing on one condition you leave Lucas alone" "done thanks how about we start after school meet me on the boardwalk " "fine don't mention it to anybody" "okay." Haley didn't know what or if she was going to tell Lucas but she wasn't going to worry about it.

Lucas and Sarah were at the beach. "Hey do you want to go swimming" Luke said "what I don't even have a swim suit" "so we could go in our clothes" "okay." Sarah grabbed Luke's hand and ran into the ocean. They both fell into the water and couldn't stop laughing. Luke picked Sarah up and threw her into the water when she came back up they kissed and it seemed like they kissed forever. They were having so much fun Sarah started to get cold so they got out. They got in the car and drove to Luke's house. Luke ran inside and got Sarah a towel and one of his shirts she ran in the bathroom dried of and put the shirt and no pants on luckily it was long. She got out of the bathroom and sat on Luke's bed while he got changed. Luke came back in and laid next to her she put her head on his chest. "I had a lot of fun today" said Sarah "me too" said Luke he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Sarah fell asleep and Lucas let her lay there for a while and all he could do was smile and think about their date on Friday.

Haley got in her car and left for the boardwalk at about 6 o'clock. She didn't know where Nathan wanted to meet so she just was walking until she saw him sitting down at a picnic table with a pencil and a box of cracker jacks. Haley walked up to the table "alright let's get this over with" she put her books down and sat down. Nathan opened his cracker jacks "oh look a bracelet" he took it and grabbed Haley's hand and put it on "don't say I never gave you anything" she smiled and opened the books. They studied for about an hour and Nathan was starting to understand some new things. "you know Haley you're a good person considering my history with your best friend I really appreciate you doing this" "well were just studying and you promised you would back off of him" " I know but you still could of said no" "I'm doing this for him not for you" and with that Haley left. Could she really be falling for him?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so I got myself an editor so I hope that the story looks better! Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated!**

It was Friday, Sarah was nervous for her date with Lucas. Sure they have kissed before but this was different. She never has really been on a real date before, and she knew she really liked Lucas and she didn't want to screw anything up. Sarah was doing her hair when her phone buzzed it was a text from Lucas "be there in 20 minutes can't wait to see you!" she put the phone down and hurried to get ready she put on a nice shirt and a skirt and finished pinning her hair up. When she was finished she heard a knock on the door, it was Lucas. He was wearing a blue striped polo and khakis and he had his hair spiked.

"Hey beautiful" Lucas said and she blushed

"Hey" she said wrapping her arms around him giving him a kiss

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my purse then we could go" she ran upstairs grabbed her purse and some lipstick when she came back down Lucas was waiting by the car. She walked over and he opened the door for her like a gentleman. He got in and started the car.

"So are you excited" he said with a smile on his face

"Yes I just wish you would tell me where we are going"

"Well we are going to a lot of places but you will see sooner or later." Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand that wasn't on the wheel. The rest of the car ride was quite she looked out the window it was a beautiful night it was the perfect weather not too hot or too cold and there was a slight breeze. She hoped Lucas had something outdoors planned. They arrived at their first destination of what Lucas said was the first of many. Lucas got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for Sarah.

"Okay first we are going to eat dinner" Lucas said grabbing Sarah's hand. Sarah was confused Lucas was walking towards the beach, then she saw it a table in the middle of the beach with candles and roses surrounding it. She stopped and Lucas turned around.

"Lucas you didn't have to do this for me" Sarah said as she looked Lucas in the eye

"I didn't have to but I wanted too" he said as he leaned down and kissed her

"But what if we set the beach on fire" Sarah said as she was laughing

"How do you set sand and fire?"

"You just do"

"Come here you goof" Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and the continued to the table.

They got to the table and Lucas pulled a bouquet of roses of the chair and handed them to Sarah. Lucas pulled a chair out and Sarah sat down. Lucas pulled a cover of the food that was on the table then he sat down.

"Wow Luke this looks great" they started eating. When they finished Luke stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand and they walked back to the car.

"Okay there is one more place I want to take you then we could go back to my house for a little" Luke said as he started the car.

"Sounds great" Lucas continued driving until they pulled up to the Whitey Durham field house.

He looked over at Sarah "I was thinking maybe we could play a little basketball"

"Sounds fun but why here why not the river court"

"I wanted us to have some alone time" Luke said getting out of the car

They walked into the gym and Nathan was there he saw Lucas and turned around

"Come on Sarah lets go" Luke said

"Why Lucas what do you think I'm going to do take her away from you like I took Haley" Nathan said

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"Oh Haley didn't tell you maybe you should talk to her" Lucas was getting angry and Sarah could tell

"Come on Luke lets go" Sarah said. Lucas got in the car the ride home was silent he was thinking about what Nathan could possibly be talking about. Haley was being pretty distant but he thought maybe she wanted to give him and Sarah some space he had to find out what Nathan was talking about.

"Do you mind if we go to Haley's before we go back to my place"

"No" Sarah said Luke could tell she was upset.

He looked over at her "look I'm sorry this ruined our night but I don't want her hanging out with that asshole he probably is just using her"

"Luke I'm not mad you are being a protective friend and I love that about you"

Luke continued driving until they pulled into Haley's yard they both walked to her front door and Lucas walked in

"Hey guys what are you doing here I thought you were on a date" Haley said

"Yeah well funny story we ran into Nathan and he said that I should talk to you" Lucas said with anger in his voice he continued his rampage "were you hanging out with him I don't want him around you he is a jerk"

"First of all you're not my father I could do what I want and second of all I was just tutoring him"

"Why on earth would you tutor him?"

Haley was angry now and felt as though Lucas couldn't trust her "because he said he would stop bothering you Luke"

"Yeah well I don't need you to protect me" Luke said walking out the door.

Sarah didn't leave yet "I'm sorry Hales I will talk to him" she said

"Thanks but it will be fine" Haley said as Sarah hugged her and then Sarah went to the car.

They got in the car and started driving the drive was silent they pulled into Lucas's yard and they both got out of the car. They walked in the side door to Lucas's room and Luke lay on the bed and Sarah lay next to him. Sarah started to rub his back.

"Luke, are you okay do you want to talk about it"

"Not really but thanks for being there for me" Lucas turned around and kissed her. Sarah put her head on his chest and then Lucas said something that caught her off guard.

"I love you" he said she was shocked

"I love you too" Sarah looked into his eyes "I really do"

Lucas looked so happy and he kissed her and then they just laid there in their own thoughts Sarah's head on Lucas's chest with smiles on their faces.


	8. AN

**AN: i don't think i am going to continue this story guys sorry :( i don't know where im going with it hopefully i will write other ones. thanks for all the views and reviews they were much appreciated! **


End file.
